Eddie
"I'm sorry for failing you Master Kesler.........it's your turn now Benson." : —Eddie last words. Eddie 'is a main character and an antagonist. He was a member of the secret crime organization known as K.E.S.E. and had a high rank, as he was a lieutenant and a expert planer. He serves as the primary antagonist of Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks. Following Kesler's death in Ernesto vs Jacob 3, he became a temporary leader of the K.E.S.E. Overview Personality Eddie can be described as a confident and outgoing person so the people around him usually likes him, this proved to be an important key when trying to fool Ernesto and Jacob when he pretended to be friendly with them. However, under his outgoing personality, hides his true self, an expert tactician and a violent person who was whiling to do anything to achieve his objectives, evidenced when he managed to fool both Ernesto and Jacob and then tried to kill them when he injected himself with a "A L 2" Serum that gave him super powers like his old friend and leader Kesler in order to avenge him. Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob Eddie was born in Nicaragua in the late 1990's. During his childhood, he met and eventually befriended Kesler, Benson and Ezequiel. In 2010, Kesler recruited him alongside Benson and Ezequiel to join a group called The Cultists and then in 2012 he helped Kesler to betray The Cultists in order to use their magic to found a secret crime organization called The K.E.S.E. After they defeated The Cultists, they now worked for them and Eddie joined the newly organization of The K.E.S.E. under the leadership of his friend Kesler. Eddie eventually became a high ranked member of The K.E.S.E. and became one of their lieutenants alongside Benson who now calls himself Scorpius, and Ezequiel who now works undercover inside the government to extract useful information from them. History 'Ernesto vs Jacob 3 Even though he is not mentioned or physically seen, after Kesler's death, he became the leader of The K.E.S.E. and he elaborated plan to avenge Kesler's death that consisted in earning Ernesto and Jacob's trust by being friendly to them and then to attack them by surprise and eventually kill them. Ernesto vs Jacob: Eddie Attacks ' Eddie decided that it is about time to put his plan in action, so he went to the food store that Ernesto and Jacob regularly visit in order to hope to meet them there. Later on, Ernesto and Jacob finally arrived to the store and they were eating at there, after a while Ernesto noticed Eddie and was surprised because he never saw him in the neighborhood before, so Eddie introduced himself to them and left without saying something else leaving Ernesto and Jacob confused but Jacob took advantage to take the Soda that Eddie left behind, in which Ernesto humorously told him that he was stranger than Eddie. When they were leaving the store, Ernesto complained that he hurt his ankle with his skate, so Jacob was having fun about that but they didn't noticed that they were being followed by Eddie until they arrived at Ernesto's house when he re-introduced himself and told them that he just wanted to "visit his new best friends", Jacob replied that they just met, but Ernesto agreed to let him in the house and to order a pizza to eat it together and presented him his cousin Ligia and his uncles that were in his house at that time. One day later, Ernesto was walking with Jacob until Jacob fell and suddenly Eddie appeared out of nowhere and helped him get up, so Ernesto asked him what was he doing there, Eddie replied that he was just passing by and then left the place. Ernesto became paranoid of Eddie following them everywhere, so he agreed with Jacob that they should follow Eddie to see where he goes and what he does, Jacob suspected that Eddie might be a spy like Jarliev was with Kesler before. While following Eddie, they made a noise but immediately hide before Eddie could see them, while hiding from him, they were discussing about what might be his true intentions, so Ernesto wondered if Eddie has any relationship with Kesler, in which Jacob replied that he don't think so as Kesler is already dead. Later on, Eddie finally got tired of pretending to be friendly to the guys that killed his friend and leader, so the decided to go ahead with the plan to inject himself with the "A L 2" Serum that Kesler gave him before dying, so he injected it and began to scream out of pain, however Ernesto and Jacob witnessed the whole event, so Eddie screamed at them "''What are you doing here?!!" and proceed to chase them. Ernesto and Jacob ran away out of fear from Eddie and hide behind a wall, there they witnessed how Eddie accidentally dropped out of frustration a sample of the serum that he injected to himself. Eddie left the place to search for Ernesto and Jacob somewhere else, so they came out of hiding to analyze the serum that Eddie dropped, in the syringe there were some letters that said "A L 2", Ernesto wondered if it could give them Super Powers like it did to Eddie, so he injected half of the serum and then generated some lightnings at the sky, Jacob injected himself the other half of the serum too and also gained powers, then they regained the confidence to defeat Eddie as a team. Eddie heard the lightnings that Ernesto and Jacob generated to the sky, so he ran to where they were in order to confront them once and for all. Eddie came back to the place and a big fight occurred between them, however even though that Ernesto and Jacob had super powers like him, they were no match for him because of their lack of experience with their powers, so their only hope to defeat Eddie was to poison him with a nearby poisonous fungus, Jacob told Ernesto to entertain Eddie while he prepares the poison with the syringe. Ernesto struggled to fight Eddie, but manage to struck him with lightnings, however Eddie recovered quickly and continued attacking Ernesto and Jacob, Eddie then took the syringe with the poison and attempted to break it, however Ernesto took his hand trying to take the syringe back and Jacob punched him, causing Eddie to drop the syringe and then Jacob retained Eddie while Ernesto injected him the poison, severely weakening him. After defeating Eddie, Ernesto and Jacob admitted that it was a hard fight but they wondered why he hated them so much, to the point that he attempted to murder them with super powers. Eddie then woke up and said in a weakened voice "I'm sorry for failing you Master Kesler...... it's your turn now Benson". And then Eddie died because of the poison leaving Ernesto and Jacob shocked because of Eddie's connection with Kesler. Some hours later, Benson came to the place and stared at Eddie's corpse. Later on, Jacob returned to the place where Jarliev died at the hands of Kesler, he was then suffering from headaches and proceed to walk limping around the place until he got attacked by Benson who manage to knocked out Jacob with lightnings and took him away with him. Death Killed By * Jacob ''(Caused) '' * Ernesto Ibarra While trying to find out a way to defeat Eddie, Jacob had the idea of preparing a poisonous fungus solution with a syringe, so Ernesto entertained Eddie while Jacob prepared the poisonous solution. After a while, Jacob managed to prepared the solution, so he restrained Eddie while Ernesto injected him the poisonous solution that ended up killing him slowly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eddie has killed: * Possible numerous counts of Cultists members * Numerous counts of unnamed people ''(Caused and Direct) '' Powers and Abilities Eddie does not possess any innate powers, but Kesler gave him a sample of a "A L 2" Serum which gave him some of his powers of him but in a small scale. Powers * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Eddie's strength is enhanced beyond the peak of human potential but likely inferior than Kesler's as he only transferred part of his super powers but in a small scale. However his strengths allows him to physically overpower combatants, including Ernesto and Jacob at the same time. He can effortlessly launch people a few meters of distance with only one punch. However he didn't had time to develop more this power, as he was restrained by Jacob when Ernesto injected him the poisonous solution that caused his death. * '''Enhanced Durability: Eddie's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than a human's, evidenced when he resisted a direct lightning strike from Ernesto and it only stunned him for a few seconds and then he was able to continue fighting like if nothing happened. However this power was likely limited, as he wasn't able to survive a fatal poisonous injection that ended up killing him. * Enhanced Speed: Eddie can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, evidenced when he managed to overpower with his speed and agility to Ernesto and Jacob at the same time. * Enhanced Stamina: Eddie was able to fight and eventually overpower Ernesto and Jacob at the same time without showing any sign of fatigue, while Ernesto and Jacob where exhausted even though they had super powers too by then. * Enhanced Agility: His enhanced agility afforded him to fight and overpower Ernesto and Jacob at the same time, coordinating his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. * Enhanced Reflexes: Eddie's reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. It is beyond human potential which allows him to dodge some lightning strikes from Ernesto in close range. * Lightning generation: '''As part of Kesler's transferred power, Eddie also has the ability to produce lightnings by doing a circular motion with the arms, but because this power was transferred from Kesler, this power was less powerful than Kesler's. Abilities * '''Expert Martial Artist: Eddie was highly trained in multiple martial arts and hand-to-hand combat styles because of his training under The K.E.S.E. easily holding his own against Ernesto and Jacob at the same time, whom they are also great fighters and they even had similar superpowers at that time too, and the only way they were able to defeat him was to poison him with a poisonous fungus. However even though that his fighting skills are impressive, they are inferior of Kesler's. * Expert Spy: Eddie is an expert at intelligence and espionage. Evidence when he was able to spy and follow Ernesto and Jacob everywhere they went without being detected by them. * Master Tactician: Taking advantage of his outgoing personality and his ability to develop plans and strategies, he was able to fool Ernesto and Jacob by being friendly to them, only to then attack them with his newly gained super powers. Relationships 'Kesler ' Eddie and Kesler know each other since their childhood and they had a great relation. Their friendship was so strong that Kesler decided to recruit him into fighting against The Cultists and then use them to create a secret crime organization, and Eddie helped him without hesitation. After successfully dominating The Cultists, Kesler allowed Eddie into the secret crime organization that it is named K.E.S.E. after Kesler, Eddie, Scorpius and Ezequiel. After Kesler's death, Eddie became his successor in leading The K.E.S.E. and he developed a plan to kill Ernesto and Jacob to avenge his former friend's death at the hands of them. However his plan didn't work and it ended up costing his life, but he was still loyal to Kesler even while dying, evidenced when he said that now Benson will avenge them from Ernesto and Jacob. Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Eddie Attacks Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The K.E.S.E. Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:"A L 2" Serum Users